Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a multiple viewing-field display component, a patterned shielding layer and a multiple viewing-field display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A grating or a patterned shielding layer having a light transmission region or opaque region is utilized in a traditional double viewing-field display apparatus, for forming a double viewing-field effect.